


Message

by JCOBryan1990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confused Draco Malfoy, Confused Neville, F/M, Hurt Hermione Granger, Hurt/Comfort, Misguided Astoria, Upset Pansy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCOBryan1990/pseuds/JCOBryan1990
Summary: Astoria tries to help Pansy by delivering a message to her lover,  Draco, only Draco isnt the lover and all hell breaks loose.  Misunderstandings insue, jealousy flares, and truths become light.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Paneville





	Message

**Author's Note:**

> I solmonely swear this is a Neville and Pansy story. Stick with me. 
> 
> Paneville _November 2020
> 
> Prompt: message
> 
> This was written on my phone so hopefully not too many mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy

Astoria Greengrass saw the message on the table by the bed. She knew after talking to Pansy the night before she would chicken out and not give the message to Draco. Shaking her head,she picked up the note and left for the Great Hall. 

She spotted Draco right outside the doors talking to Hermione Granger. She would never understand their odd friendship. 

"Excuse me Draco, I have something for you. " Astoria interrupted. 

"Can it wait?" He asked. 

Hermione shook her head, "It's fine, we can talk more about this in class." She made her way to her house table sitting down next to Neville. 

Draco turned back to Astoria and said, "You said you had something for me?"

"Yes, and as your friend, I think you were raised better than your actions."

She shoved the note in his hand and stormed into the Great Hall sitting next to sister and Pansy.

Draco read the two words on the parchment as his heart stopped beating. Storming in he headed straight for Hermione as he yelled out, "Who the fuck is he a d why did I have to read about it?"

Hermione and Neville looked up as he stopped in front of them. "Who is it? I will Avada his arse."

"Draco what are you talking about?"

"Who the hell are you cheating on me with?"

Hermione's face turned red and her hair sparkled with magic as she comprehend that Draco was one, accusing her of cheating a d two, outing their relationship without her consent to the matter.

"You have some nerve you spoiled prat! I don't cheat in any aspect of my life so fuck off!"

"I just want to know who the father if your baby is, because I sure ashell know it isnt me!"

You could of heard a pin drop at his announcement. Hermione just stared at him as he waved the parchment in the air. 

In fact it was the deep gasp from Pansy as she realized what Draco was waving around.

"Astoria what did you do?"

Astoria looked confused as she said, "What you should have done. Told Draco about the..."

"BABY?" Neville stood and walked over to Pansy. 

"This is why you won't talk to me?" Neville asked.

"Neville please not here." Pansy glanced around the Hall as everyone was looking between the two couples like a high stake tennis match. 

"Give me that you idiot. " Hermione pulled the note from Draco's fingers and read it fir herself.

She read over the two words and Draco saw the hurt flash over her face. "You really thought this of me? That I would do that to you?"

With her shoulders slumped she pushed past Draco and went o er to Pansy, with tears in her eyes, "I believe this is your news to tell a d for the record if you need anything, just let me know. Astoria you really need to keep your nose out of people's business."

Neville had out his hand, "Can I see that? It was for me correct?"

Pansy nodded and held it out, glaring at Astoria, "Not really a secret now, is it?"

Never read the words that had always been for him, 'I'm pregnant'

A smile spread across his face Pansy wasn't expecting, "Are you certain?"

"Yes."

"I think we need to go and talk about this more privately, dont you?"

Pansy nodded taking his hand as they left the Great Hall where they found Draco standing looking utterly confused.

Neville tapped his shoulder, "Draco are you okay?"

"Neville I need help. I dont know how to grovel. If I go near her she will hex me."

"Yes she will. Firstet me and Pansy talk and then we will help you with Hermione. "

Draco smiled, "Thanks oh and even though it might not be the best time, with still having two months of school, if your happy then don't let your family make you feel bad. Congratulations guys. If it is a boy, do not name it after me...but can I be godfather?"

Pa sy hugged her friend, "Let's first see if you survive Hurricane Hermione."

Neville and Pansy left him to go and talk about their little addition. 

"Pansy why didnt you just tell me?" Neville asked. 

" I was going to tell you. I was just practicing what to say to you. I would never tell you something like this in a note. I love a d respect you too much for that."

"I love you too Pansy." They sat down in an alcove with her resting her head on his shoulder. 

"Are you upset? I mean do you blame me" Pansy inquired. 

"I believe that I was there as well, we share the blame. I am shocked. I thought we did the charm correctly." He pulled her closer. 

"I can't even imagine what my parents or your Grandmother will say. She already doesn't like me and my parents don't exactly have the highest hope in me."

"Never thought I would be saying this, but let's take Draco's advice."

"Hell has frozen over hasn't it?"

"No, I just want you to know that no matter what, we got this. It will be fine."

Pansy smiled and curled in closer. He was right. She didn't know how she had gotten so lucky but she was glad that she had Neville Longbottom in her life. 


End file.
